Each of electronic devices, which has become necessities of modern people due to ease in carrying it, has been developed into each of multimedia devices which provides various services such as a voice and video communication service, an information input and output service, and a data transmission and reception service.
When a user of the electronic device connects a USB device to the electronic device to transmit data, the electronic device determines connection speed with the USB device. For example, when the USB device supports USB 3.0, the electronic device attempts to connect at super speed (maximum connection speed supported in USB 3.0), high speed (maximum connection speed supported in USB 2.0), and low speed (maximum connection speed supported in USB 1.0) successively. Herein, there is an inconvenience in that the user of the electronic device must use the USB device at low speed which is slower than the super speed before connecting to the USB device again when the USB device supporting the USB 3.0 connects to the electronic device at the low speed.
Therefore, it is needed to provide an apparatus and method for restoring connection speed with the USB device such that the USB device operates at supportable maximum connection speed.